Secrets Revealed
by Hopeless Romantic Writer
Summary: Dumbledore had kept many things hidden from Harry but this is something he never thought he would hear come out of the aging professor's mouth, "Harry, this is your sister."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose stumbled over the rubble of the place that was at one time her home. Ignoring the physical pain coursing through her body she knew the coming pain, once she saw her family, would be unbearable. She found her adoptive mother and her mother's two sisters crushed under the collapse of The Manor. Rose choked on a sob at the sight of the three women dying, their opponents dead across what was left of the room. Rose tried to remove as much of the piled rubble as she could.

Not even trying to hide the tears she crouched down next to the woman who raised her like a daughter, "Piper, everything will be okay. I just have to move the rubble and get you healed then you guys will be as good as new."

"No Rose, we won't be." said Piper knowing that she wasn't going to make it.

Tears streaming down her face gripping tightly to her mothers hand Rose furiously yelled, "Mom, no. No, no, no."

On either side of her mother lay her mother's sisters, also clinging to life. "Rose you knew this was a possibility." Phoebe coughed.

"No Aunt Phoebe! Don't talk like that." Cried Rose.

"Just take care of yourself. I love you and Wyatt and Chris." whispered Paige.

"I love you too, Aunt Paige." Rose wailed in pain. "Mom, I don't want to say goodbye."

"I know sweetie." Piper comforted her only daughter. "I love you. Tell the boys too."

"I will, Mom."

"Rose, you must be strong. You are destined for much more. I love you" Phoebe said gripping Rose's other hand.

"I love you too, Aunt Phoebe."

Piper coughed, "Rose we don't have much time. We have to do it now."

"No. I don't want them." she said stubbornly.

"I know sweetie, we all have to do things we don't want to do."

Tears still flowing down her face Rose nodded. Knowing exactly what to do Rose picked up a shard of glass and cut a long incision down her forearm. The Charmed Ones although already bleeding in other places each made a cut into their index fingers. Together the three women touched their bleeding fingers to Rose's cut.

Paige: "I, Paige Will my powers to you Rose."

After Paige finished a white light traveled through her into Rose. Then her arm went limp and slid from Rose's forearm.

Phoebe: "I, Phoebe Will my powers to you Rose."

The same white light traveled into Rose from Phoebe just before she took her last breath. Now Piper was the only Charmed One left, nearing death. With her finger still pressed to Rose's arm Piper shifted as much as she could so she could cradle Rose. Giving Rose a desperately tight squeeze and a last kiss on the forehead she whispered the fatal last words her younger sisters had said before her.

"I, Piper Will my powers to you Rose."

With the last transfer of white light the last of the Charmed Ones died.

Rose didn't know how long she sat there weeping and cradling the woman who raised her, but the fire department soon came with an ambulance. The story was already in place that they would tell the authorities, gas leak. Rose was in a dazed fog just standing there in shock watching them carry her heroes off in black coroner bags. She snapped out of it when she saw Leo running up to her and breakdown in tears. Seeing and now feeling Leo's devastation lit a fire in Rose. She became infuriated, hungry for revenge. She wanted to make someone feel the pain and heartache her family was in right now.

"Dad, you should go be with the boys. They're with Grandpa."

"Okay, let's go."

"No. You go now. I'll be there later." and before he could protest any more Rose orbed to the Underworld.

Practically seeing red with anger Rose thought killing some demons would be the best way to vent and release some pain. She orbed to where most of the lower level demons gathered and started on her revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore sat pensively at his desk stroking the bright feathers of his phoenix, Fawkes, as he thought over the news he just received. Throughout his years Dumbledore had met many people and made many connections. One of the most prominent was the time he saved an Elder. Upon meeting the Elder Dumbledore didn't know who or what he was. After speaking with him he learned of the different "sects" of the magical world. The Elder and Dumbledore continued to keep contact after their meeting. It wasn't until a sudden visit from the Elder did the relationship change the course of many lives.

***

It was Oct 31st and Dumbledore just received terrible news. The Potters had been murdered. Quite literally one minute after he relieved the news via patronus a man arrived by blue glittering light. Dumbledore knew of only one person who traveled by this way.

"Hello Patrick"

Patrick was dressed in the traditional Elder attire, a floor length white and gold robe. His face was solemn; Dumbledore knew he heard of the news of the Potters; Lily and James dead, their son miraculous survived. He wondered why Patrick was concerned enough to travel down.

Patrick nodded, "Albus."

"I assume you already know the news."

Patrick nodded again, "Yes, and we understand that you have removed the boy?"

Dumbledore nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, there is something you should know about the Potters that nobody knew."

"What is it Patrick?"

"Harry Potter was not the only child of James and Lily Potter."

Dumbledore half collapsed into his chair, "What?"

"Eight weeks ago Lily Potter secretly gave birth to a baby girl. She kept her pregnancy quiet because she feared for the child's safety and didn't know who to trust."

Still shocked Dumbledore asked, "How? People have seen Lily within the past nine months. Someone would have noticed."

"Apparently she was using an altered cloaking spell. Remember Albus it was you who told me how bright she was."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright then. Did the child survive the explosion?"

"Yes, we have her. Albus we have foreseen that this child will be needed to continue the Charmed bloodline. It really is terrible what we have foreseen but she is a blessed child."

"So you're suggesting separating the children?"

Patrick nodded and proceeded telling Dumbledore what the Elders had foreseen for the Potter's daughter. Dumbledore and Patrick had come to the agreement that the children be separated until Rose has fulfilled her destiny with the Charmed Ones.

***

Remembering and partially regretting the day Dumbledore agreed to separate Harry Potter with his sister felt as if it had been yesterday and now came the time that he and Patrick agreed she would be returned to Harry, her only family. Rose had fulfilled her destiny with the Charmed Ones, receiving their powers upon their deaths. He knew it was time to see her and bring her back to England. Patrick had informed Dumbledore that Rose was aware to the truth about her family and Harry. She also knew that he would be coming to talk to her soon. Dressed in Muggle clothes appropriate for San Francisco, California, Dumbledore walked past the school gates to Apparate. He arrived at sunset, the sky painted blood red, behind some trees on the corner of Prescott Street. He walked down the street to the rebuilt Manor and up the stairs to the door.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. The door opened and Dumbledore gasped in shock. Before him stood an almost clone of Lily Potter as a teenager. "Lily." Dumbledore said more to himself barely above a whisper.

The Lily look-a-like looked at Dumbledore with caution, "You're here about my brother, aren't you?" Rose guessed correctly.

"Yes, I am."

Rose moved aside from the doorway to allow Dumbledore into the house. She led him into the living room as Leo walked in, "Who was at the door, Rose?"

Dumbledore extended a hand, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the  
Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be Ms. Potter's adoptive father."

"It's Halliwell," interjected Rose. "My name is Rose Halliwell."

"My apologies," said Dumbledore with a nod of the head.

"Yes, I'm Rose's adoptive father, Leo Wyatt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sorry I know that you're here about my brother but that's all I know," said Rose.

"Have a seat, please." Leo offered trying to be polite.

Dumbledore sat with the others, "Yes well, you may or may not be aware that there is a war going on in Europe right now and your brother is stuck in the middle of it."

Rose's face was stunned. Dumbledore guessed that she didn't know much or any details of her past. He continued to tell Rose about Voldemort, The First War and The Second War they were currently in. He also told her about her family's involvement with the resistance against Voldemort. Leo wasn't as surprised by the news as Rose was; Dumbledore assumed he was already aware of the details.

"So this psycho old guy on a power trip wants to kill my brother because he's paranoid?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, her attitude reminding him of Lily's honesty and in part, James' cheek, with her blunt definition of it all and he nodded.

"Does my brother know I exist?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No he does not. I was hoping you would accept an offer I'm about to give you to come to my school. Then you would be able to meet and be with your brother."

Rose looked surprised, "You want me to go to your school?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Rose looked at Leo with sadness in her eyes, "I can't." She whispered to Leo, "It's too soon. You need me here."

"Rose, you are needed for something much more important than babysitting. You need to be with your brother and help him through this; to kick some ass," Leo said with a smile. "You'll be just an orb away."

Rose hated the idea of leaving Leo just weeks after her mother and aunts died. Even though she's known about returning to her brother for years now it still tore her heart apart to leave the remnants of the only family she knew. Rose took a deep breath and nodded firmly, "You're right." She said to Leo, and then turned to Dumbledore, "What do I have to do?"


End file.
